Yumehara School
Yumehara School (夢原スクール Yumehara Sukūru) is a private school that appears in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. The school has three campuses, a high school, a middle school and a junior school. The Cures attend the Middle School. Uniform Yumehara School is a mixed school. The Middle School uniform is significantly duller than the other campuses' uniforms. Yumehara Junior School Girls In the winter, the girls wear a blue sailor collar lined with brown and where the collar meets, a red-brown bow. There is also a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown jacket over the top, and a blue skirt. They wear white socks that stop at their ankles, and black shoes. In the summer, the jacket is gone and the sleeves of the shirt are rolled up. Boys In the winter, the boys wear a white long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest and a navy jacket. They also wear a red tie and brown pants. They wear white socks and black shoes. In the summer, the jacket is gone and the sleeves of the shirt are rolled up. Yumehara Middle School Girls In the winter, the girls wear a white collared shirt underneath a grey jacket lined with black, and they wear a grey skirt, also lined with black. They wear black socks that stop just below their knees, and black heels with straps around the ankles. They also wear a black tie. In the summer, the jacket is gone and replaced with a grey vest, and the sleeves are rolled up. Boys In the winter, the boys wear a white collared shirt underneath a grey jacket lined with black, and they wear grey pants. They wear black socks and black shoes. They also wear a black tie. In the summer, the jacket is gone and replaced with a grey vest, and the sleeves are rolled up. Yumehara High School Girls In the winter, the girls wear a white shirt underneath a black jacket lined with white, and a red bow. They also wear a red checkered skirt and black tights, and black heels with straps. In the summer, the jacket is gone, and so are the tights (which are replaced by white socks), and the sleeves are rolled up. Boys In the winter, the boys wear a white collared shirt and a grey vest underneath a black jacket, and a red tie. They wear black pants, black socks and black shoes. In the summer, the jacket is gone and the sleeves are rolled up. Extra Curricular Clubs There are currently six clubs listed. They are: *Gymnastics Club *Science Club *Newspaper Club *Drama Club *Soccer Club *Art Club Notable Students *Yumehara Kibo *Natsuki Jounetsu *Kasugano Kaori *Akimoto Hiromi *Minazuki Kelly *Kagami Hiroki *Kagami Mamoru *Nakamura Kira *Kobayashi Tsubomi *Kobayashi Mari *Kobayashi Naomi *Aihara Kei *Aihara Naomi *Kasugano Stella *Kasugano Ken *Kurokawa Minako *Minazuki Karen *Akimoto Komachi *Kasugano Urara *Natsuki Rin *Yumehara Nozomi *Groups of students Notable Staff *Kibo and Jounetsu's homeroom teacher *Kaori's English teacher *Hiromi and Kelly's Maths teacher *Three unnamed teachers Etymology Yumehara (夢原): Yume (夢) translates to "dream", and Hara (原) translates to "field". All together, the school's name means "dream-field school". Gallery Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:HanasakiTsubomi997